


I know you're hungry

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Babies, Cute, Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:35:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21760252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Inspired by a Olivia short.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	I know you're hungry

A baby girl giggled as her mother puts her in a chair.

"Mommy will give you apple sauce I know you're hungry"

Her mother walked away

A baby girl cooed

Marinette gives her a bottle of milk.

A baby girl began to drink it.

Rose cut a apple into small pieces.

A baby girl eat a apple slice.

Juleka gives her cereal.

A baby girl eats it

Her mother walked to her and then she shakes her head.

"That's weird I thought you were hungry"

A baby girl burped

The End


End file.
